Change of a Lifetime Or Longer
by AshleeNicole2009
Summary: When a guy is told the reason behind his mothers abilities, will he do the same to get an ability of his own? And if he does get it, how will he use it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_Europe, 1915_

"_Elesiah, you don't know how proud of you I am." Elizabeth said joyfully. "You tell me this every day, mom. I think its scarred on my brain now." _

"_Well, you never know what could happen. So I figured you should hear it as much as possible."_

_Elesiah shrugged. He knew his mom worried about him and the war going on, but he didn't see what was to worry about. As if in response to his thoughts, a bracelet crashed into his head. "Oops, sorry El. My aim has been off since I got this silly headache." Elizabeth rushed. Again, Elesiah shrugged. Elizabeth had been blessed with the ability of telekinesis. Elesiah didn't know the full extent of the abilities, but he knew it had to do with the bracelet._

_Picking the bracelet from the floor, he examined it. It wasn't anything special: several strands of gold thread braided together, and hardened into a bracelet shape. Apparently, an heirloom or something, it had been passed on throughout several generations of his family's women. 'Just my luck that I end up being an only child.' Elesiah thought, handing the bracelet to his mom._

_Elizabeth sat for several seconds, twirling the glinting jewel in her hands. "Ever since your.. Your father left for the war, I have stayed up many a night worrying about you both. And when I received notice that he.. wouldn't be returning home, I began to cling to you even more. I'm sure you must have noticed." Elesiah grunted. "That's what moms are for."_

"_It is tradition for this bracelet to be passed on to the next female in the family. Though since there are no other women, I'm passing it onto you. I must tell you the rules first, and I'm quite sure that you will dislike what I have to say. Please, Elesiah, do not interrupt." Elesiah sat on the edge of his mom's bed, and motioned her to continue._

"_This bracelet, as you know, is special. It somehow messes with your body, giving you abilities. Now, no one yet knows how or why the bracelet does this. The reason for only the women receiving the bracelet is that we tend to be more mature." Elizabeth laughed aloud, before becoming serious again. "The abilities are first discovered when the person is in need of assistance. Your Aunt Helene received her strength trying to carry a heavy pail of water. There is a catch though. The possessor of the bracelet can only pass it on to her.. Or his child. If they come across someone not related that needs an ability, the bracelet has a way of knowing, and letting you know. If that occurs, you must let that person try the bracelet on. The ability doesn't come immediately when it is put on. As I said before, it will first appear when needed."_

_Elesiah nodded, actually keeping up with his mother's story. "What happens if you give the bracelet to someone who isn't your child?" "That has only happened once several generations ago. The bracelet lost all its power and the possessor was deathly ill until the bracelet was returned. It was not a pretty site. There is one more rule I must speak of. This is the rule you will not agree with. The time for the possessor to pass the bracelet on.. Is when they are close to their end."_

_Elesiah continued to sit, not understanding what Elizabeth was saying. When he finally did, Elesiah jumped off the bed. "Wait! What are you talking about?"_

"_While you were in classes today, I had a visit from the doctor. We at first thought that my headaches and other illnesses were from the common winter cold. We were mistaken. Elesiah, I have the Spanish flu, as the doctor called it."_

_Elesiah groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well, that's nothing then. Its rare that people die from that flu. Don't worry me like that." He plopped back onto the bed. _

_Elizabeth stared down at her hand folded into her lap. "The doctor was baffled too. He said the same thing you said. Then again, he also said this is the worst case he has ever seen. My love, I am going to die, and we cant stop it."_

_Feeling his eyes fill with tears, he looked away. He knew she was telling the truth. Too many nights had he been awaken by her cries of pain and nausea. She tried to hide how much and often she hurt, but he wasn't completely oblivious. The room was silent for several minutes, while the pair pondered over their thoughts. When Elesiah finally looked at Elizabeth, she was holding the bracelet out to him. "El, it's time for me to pass on the heirloom. Do this for me, please."_

_Nodding with the feeling of a broken heart, Elesiah slid the bracelet onto his arm. Elizabeth smiled peacefully, laying back on her pillow, and falling into a deep sleep. It was the first time in a while that Elesiah saw her sleep happily._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

_**Allardt, Tennessee, 1970**_

Elesiah stood up from his desk at Allardt High, straightening his collar as he walked. He nodded at the appropriate times, giving hugs ever so often. Elesiah acted as any other teen. He stopped at his locker, picked up his things, and headed outside to his Plymoth Cuda. Silently, he drove home to his one bedroom apartment, and settled into a stool to begin his homework.

Homework he had been doing for the past 72 years. Of course, Elesiah looked like any other 17 year old would: slicked back hair, high rise jeans, and a bright collar shirt. No one would believe he would not belong.

_**Europe 1916**_

_C'mon, El. Its time for the funeral."_

"_Don't call me El. Only my mom did that, and your not her." Elesiah said angrily. "Now child, I know you believe she wasn't supposed to leave, but don't you think she is better off? She isn't hurting anymore." a neighbor said. "Well, let me know when the only one you have dies. Then I'll show sympathy." Elesiah said a little too smartly. He stood away from the rest, silently watching his mother's coffin lowered into the ground as the preacher droned on. He felt eyes on him, but he didn't care._

_Everyone had left by the time Elesiah had noticed. He had known it was going to happen. That's why Elizabeth had passed on the bracelet to him. 'At least she passed with a smile on her face.' Elesiah thought, striding to the now empty cottage he and Elizabeth had shared._

_He knew what he would do now that he had no one left. Without a word, Elesiah packed his few belongings left in the house. The other family had taken care of everything else. "Now Elesiah," Aunt Helene had said, "Don't loose touch with us just because Elizabeth has moved on. She was my sister as well as your mother. We loved her equally." _

_When Elesiah finished packing, he stood at the door, taking one last look at the place he had called home for 17 years. Several seconds later, he was walking away, hoping he would seal his fate with his decision._

_**Allardt, Tennessee, 1970**_

Elesiah finished his school work without incident. He sat pondering over the past years of his life. Elizabeth had died not knowing what Elesiah's ability had been. Elesiah hadn't even known at the time. All he had known was that it made his mother happy when he became possessor of the bracelet. Absent minded, he fiddled with the simple jewel on his wrist. Elesiah remembered the rules about sharing the bracelet, and passing it on to his child. But, no one had needed the bracelet yet, and he definitely didn't have any children. Elesiah never had any time for friends, let alone relationships.

Elesiah prided himself in secretly being a small town hero. He stayed in each town less than five years, and during that time, he protected anyone who needed protecting, and caught anyone who needed catching. A bounty hunter, Elesiah liked to think. After all, what could someone with so much time do?

_**Europe 1916**_

_After walking out of his cottage, Elesiah walked into a recruiting office. He knew signing up for the war would most certainly mean death.. Which is what he was hoping for. The recruiter seemed all to eager for a new young man to join the blood shed. Quickly, Elesiah was sent to the training camp, where he stayed for the whole two weeks. 'Not much time to learn to survive.' He though to himself. Elesiah was sent with a thousand other young men to Russia to keep down the fighting going on. It wasn't World War 1 for no reason._

_The ship took longer than his training had, due to several storms. During that time, the men were cut down 1/8 of the original number. When they finally arrived on Russia soil, the Russians were there to greet them with triple the men Europe had arrived with. Several hours turned into days of poorly kept men fighting on foreign ground. Elesiah quickly bonded with his troops, using trench warfare to snag Russians. On one trip, however, Russians saw Elesiah and the others before they could act. Almost 10 men died during that brawl, several more injured, including Elesiah._

_Elesiah had dropped to the ground before he knew he had been shot. There was so much blood covering him, that Elesiah didn't know where the wound was. He only knew he was dying. Painfully, he drug himself behind a nearby tree. Elesiah could feel himself start to fade into unconsciousness. Again, he looked down, and found the wound. Screaming in agony, he wedged the bullet out. As unconsciousness won, he looked at where he had been shot… his heart._

_**Allardt, Tennessee, 1970**_

Elesiah smirked, remembering how he had woken up in the infirmary; the nurses curious about whose blood covered him. As soon as he could, he glanced in a mirror to the place the bullet had been. No wound or hole remained. Only blood from where his death had been stalled.

It was also that day that Elesiah had jumped of vehicles, and even the infirmary, trying to harm himself, but to no avail. He quickly realized he was wearing the bracelet. His ability… was immortality. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Elesiah's Past Homes**

Europe: The place Elesiah was born, and his mother is buried. He also enlisted in the army and served during World War One. Elesiah stayed in Europe a total of 25 years before he moved on. (1989-1923)

Armada, Michigan: Elesiah stayed and graduated from Armada High. (1923-1926)

Bolton, Mississippi: Elesiah only stayed two years. (1926-1928)

Azusa, California: He stayed 6 years, because he liked the weather. (1928-1934)

Waterford, California: Not ready to leave the sunny state just yet, Elesiah moved to another town. (1934-1937)

Austin, Texas: Elesiah only stayed long enough to finish senior year; He didn't like the weather changing all the time. (1937-1939)

Lyman, Washington: Tired of moving, Elesiah stayed 10 years. (1939-1949)

Flaxton, North Dakota: Elesiah stayed and actually started school from 8th grade and finished as a senior. (1949-1954)

Peever, South Dakota: Elesiah wanted to try living in the sister state of North Dakota. (1954-1960)

Douglas, Arizona: Elesiah had to stop himself several times from dropping out of school. (1960-1964)

Calvin, Oklahoma: Elesiah failed his junior year on purpose, just to pass time. (1964-1968)

Allardt, Tennessee: This is just one of the many tiny towns Elesiah lived. He only stayed here four years. (1968-1972)

Dallas, Texas: Elesiah tried this big city first, but wasn't conferrable. (1972-1975)

Perry, Florida: He still couldn't find what he was looking for. (1975-1980)

Pittsburg, Pennsylvania: Elesiah's secret was almost exposed. (1980-1984)

Warwick, Rhode Island: Elesiah didn't feel safe so close to the water. (1984-1986)

Rochester, New York: Elesiah met Trent here. (1986-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two

_**Allardt, Tennessee 1972**_

Elesiah: graduating class of Allardt, Tennessee, 1972. Graduating, yet again. He felt like he had been in school his whole life; which technically, he had. And after walking into his empty apartment, and slipping his cap and gown into the box full of previous ones, Elesiah noticed something. He had been alone ever since his mother died, and he was getting tired of it.

Of course, moving every five years didn't help any, but he couldn't risk his secret getting out. People seemed to grow more evil every generation, so who knew what would happen if it got out. Staying in small towns probably didn't help either. People gossiped too much, and Elesiah had had his fill. He was full of gossip, full of small towns and school, and certainly full of being alone. So why not go for a change.

Once Elesiah thought this, he was determined. He searched all through Allardt, to find a map of any major state, or someplace big. Finding himself at the library, Elesiah went inside. It didn't take long to locate a map, which ended up being New York. Excitedly, he closed his eyes and jabbed his fingers at a random spot: Rochester, New York.

Although, Elesiah was excited about going to New York, he set his sights on sight-seeing first. Elesiah decided to use his point-and-jab technique until he had four other major cities to visit: Dallas Texas, Perry Florida, Pittsburg Pennsylvania, and Warwick Rhode Island. So Elesiah packed his bags, took barely a glance, and left his 'home' once more.

_**Rochester, New York 1987**_

Elesiah situated his bag onto the other shoulder as he stared up at the large buildings. Sure he had wanted to sight see, but he hadn't expected that he would waste 15 years doing it. Still, he was finally in New York, the place he hoped to find his change. When he had left Allardt, Elesiah promised himself he wouldn't go back to school. 'Not this time around.' he thought to himself.

Elesiah searched around and found an apartment once again. He paid with cash. After a lifetime of part time jobs, Elesiah had money lying around. The small one bedroom apartment came furnished, obviously with hand-me-downs. Elesiah swiftly folded his clothes into the dresser, and set miscellaneous items throughout the house. 'Items from the good ol' days in Europe.' Elesiah thought. After unpacking his belongings, Elesiah went outside to explore what he called the unknown. Before he left though, he slipped on the simple bracelet, making sure it was locked in place. "Just in case." He mumbled to himself, before walking through the creaking door.

Elesiah stumbled around the city, not trying to hide the fact he didn't know where he was going. And he didn't. Elesiah found himself going down the same street more than once. It didn't bother him though; he was fascinated by how tall and close the buildings were. Elesiah also noticed that the weather was very different from the other states he had visited. It seemed every street had a different forecast.

On one particular street, it started to rain. "Crap." Elesiah muttered along with others who ran into a nearby coffee shop. Numbly, Elesiah followed. He sat at a small booth in the corner, and after ordering hot chocolate, he just contented himself with watching people. A couple were in the opposite corner, obviously deep in thought over some papers between them. An elderly man was shaking his umbrella at the door, while trying to keep his balance on his cane. At the same moment Elesiah stood, a young boy ran to the old man to help him steady himself. "Why, thank you son." The elderly man spoke quietly. The young boy nodded in reply, walking away.

He noticed Elesiah's gaze on him and nodded. Elesiah barely glanced away from his wrist. The wrist with the bracelet that was now sending shocks to him. Quickly, he motioned for the young boy to come to him. "That was a nice thing you did. My name is Elesiah." The bracelet shocked Elesiah even more as the young boy reached out his hand. "Hey, I'm Trent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Three**

_**Rochester, New York 1987**_

"Trent, huh? Cool. Sit and chill with me." Elesiah said motioning forward, as Trent plopped into a seat on the other side of the booth. "What kind of name is Elesiah? I've never heard of it before." Trent said casually. Elesiah laughed. "Let's just say its been around for awhile." Trent nodded, glancing at the bracelet looped around Elesiah's wrist. "Nice. How long has that been around?"

Elesiah suddenly remembered the shock that the bracelet had sent to him. 'Could he be in need of an ability?' Elesiah thought. "It's been around for awhile. How old are you?" Trent straightened up proudly. "Just turned 13, actually. Mom says that I'm almost full grown." Elesiah laughed. "Cool. You wanna try the bracelet on?" Elesiah asked, pulling the jewel off of his wrist. Trent nodded, and slid the bracelet over his wrist. Immediately, Elesiah's stomach grew queasy; he felt like he was going to throw up. Elesiah watched Trent study the bracelet, but nothing seemed to be happening to him. A few seconds, Trent handed the bracelet back to Elesiah. "Cool bracelet. Hey, I gotta go, but maybe I'll see you around sometime." Trent said standing up. Elesiah nodded. "I'm going to need someone to show me around. I'm kind of new here." Trent nodded and waved as he walked outside into the rain.

Elesiah stayed sitting in the booth, staring at his wrist. 'I thought he needed to try the bracelet on? I knew I'd get sick, but not that fast. Why did it signal me if it wasn't Trent?' Elesiah thought to himself. Silently, he paid for his hot chocolate, gathered his things and headed outside in the direction of his apartment.

**Rochester, New York 1987 (Trent)**

Trent walked out of the coffee shop, and slipped the umbrella out from his sweater, opening it and holding it up. "Good thing Mom caught me before I left this morning." he said to himself, starting to walk home. For a 13 year old, Trent knew his way around New York better than most. He had been here his whole life. Which meant he also knew there were some bad parts, but he considered himself lucky to not be connected with those kids. Hooligans, his mom called them.

This particular day, Trent wanted to get home as soon as possible; he had gotten a new game. He walked the main streets for about a mile, and slipped into an alleyway. Climbing over the wall, he would save walking several blocks. Trent hoisted himself over the wall, landing on his bottom getting down. Although it saved time, this was one of the alleyways you didn't want to be caught in. Trent brushed himself off and ran out of the alley quickly. As soon as he hit the main street again, he sighed with relief and continued walking home.

**Next Day**

Trent stretched out of his bed, quickly getting dressed. He knew his mom was already at work in the coffee shop. That's why he had been in there yesterday. Trent always walked his mom to work unless she had to be there earlier then he woke. He slipped into a pair of sweats, and began the walk to the shop, hoping to get some pancakes from the chef there. He didn't have to hope, because he always got some.

Remembering the night before, Trent decided to walk down the same alley he had before. "Nobody was there last time, so I'm alright now." He started to jog, until he reached the wall. Lazily, he bent down to tie his sneakers, and stood back up. And came face to face with an older teenager. "What you doin' boy? You lost or something?" the teen said tiredly, but with anger. "Uh, no. Just taking a short cut, you no." Trent said, trying to smile. It didn't work. 

"Well you know you ain't taking shortcuts down here no more." the teen said, before he punched Trent square in the jaw. Trent fell to the ground. When he looked back up, there were two more boys joining the teen. Trent stumbled to his feet, only to be shoved back down by the second boy. "Where you going? You wanted a shortcut, didn't you?" the first boy said, as he kicked Trent in the stomach. The other two began to follow suit, kicking and punching Trent in any area they could.

Tim passed slowly for Trent. He knew they wouldn't quit unless he was dead. He lay as still as possible, trying not to whimper for fear the beating would get worse. Slowly, Trent feel himself start to give out. He closed his eyes tightly, and thought of his mom. 'She's going to be so sad now. She won't have anyone. I can't give in now.' he thought to himself. Immediately, his eyes snapped open. He hadn't noticed that the kicking had slowed and finally stopped. He glanced at the boys who appeared to be staring at him. 

But then they started looking elsewhere, as if searching for something.. Or someone. "Where did that kid go?" the first boy yelped. The other two shrugged and started looking behind trash cans and things. "Don't worry about it. He won't come back down here for no shortcut." the first boy said as he walked off.

Trent waited until the boys were gone, before he struggled to his feet. He didn't know why they couldn't see him, but he didn't feel like asking. All he knew was that he had to get to his mom. Forcing himself to climb the wall, Trent again fell to his bottom. He picked himself up, and stumbled the rest of the way to the coffee shop.

**Rochester, New York 1987 (Elesiah)**

Elesiah had come back to the coffee shop, hoping he would find the source of the bracelets signals. He knew it hadn't been Trent, but he couldn't think of who else it would be. As he pretended to read a book, the bracelet started to shock him once more. He watched the door as it swung open and closed, but no one came in. Several seconds later, the men's bathroom door swung open. Elesiah stood and walked into the bathroom. It was empty, but he could hear grunts of pain.

"Elesiah?" he heard a voice say, and jumped. "Where are you?" Elesiah asked, glancing around. Then he heard a noise, sounding as if someone had fallen. At that second, Trent appeared, crumpled on the floor. "What's happening to me? Why couldn't you… the guys couldn't either… see me?" Trent said before he passed out. Elesiah sat beside the boy's side. "When you wake up, we gotta talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

**Rochester, New York 1987**

"So you're telling me that this stupid bracelet knew I was going to get my butt kicked? And all it did was make me invisible?" Trent huffed. Elesiah had spent the past twenty minutes explaining to Trent about the bracelet. The young boy had taken it better than Elesiah expected. "I guess it is kind of cool that I have a super power. So, what's your power?" Elesiah sighed. "let's just say I've been around 90 years, even though I look 17." Trent nodded, his face blank. "So, wait. You like never grow old?" Elesiah shrugged, before speaking. "Well, I first found out when I was shot during World War 1. I thought it was pretty cool at first."

"What do you mean, at first?"

"Do you think I can have tons of friends who get old while I stay young?" Elesiah muttered. This was the first time anyone knew Elesiah's secret; his mother had died before she found out. Elesiah was surprised that he felt relieved now that Trent knew. Trent sat in silence, staring at his hands. "So, like, how do I make it work?" Trent asked after several seconds. Elesiah blinked. "Uh, I hadn't thought about that. Mine kind of acts by its self." Trent went back to staring at his hands. "What were you doing when it first happened?" Elesiah asked. Trent looked up. "You mean, other than getting beat up? I don't really remember. I was on the ground, and thinking bout my mom."

Elesiah, shrugged. "Well, try that and see if it works." Trent raised his eyebrows, but got on the floor anyway. A minute passed, with Elesiah watching Trent curled up on the floor with his eyes tightly shut. Elesiah couldn't hold it in anymore, and started to laugh. Trent got up from the floor, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry, I tried not laughing, but you should have seen yourself." Elesiah said, trying to catch his breath. Trent sighed, and rolled his eyes.

Immediately, Trent disappeared. Elesiah quit laughing and started looking around. "Where did you go? Whatever you did, it worked." "I don't know why we didn't think of that first." Trent's voice spoke as he reappeared. It was Elesiah's turn to raise his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

Trent laughed. "I just thought about wanting to be invisible, and it worked."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

**Rochester, New York 1987**

"Ok, so it's just me and you El. What have you done all this time, anyways?" Trent said, lazily brushing back his hair. Elesiah shrugged. "Actually, not much. I have been in school most of the time. Sometimes, I stop muggings and stuff like that. Just boring stuff." Trent jumped up. "So you're like an invisible hero? Well, I mean, I'm invisible. You know what I mean! Let's go find some bad guys!" Elesiah slouched further into his chair. "How bout not? Do you know how to fight anyways? Last time I checked, you didn't." Trent fell back on the couch. "That was harsh, El. Besides, I have a secret weapon now. Plus, you could teach me how to fight. It could be like brotherly bonding."

Elesiah slouched even further, if that was possible. "Brotherly bonding? Don't you have your mom to take care of? Or did you forget about her? I mean, I don't care, but don't you think she might?" Trent glanced at the door for a second, before speaking. "Do you think I should tell her? If I did, that would mean I'd have to tell her about you, and the bracelet too."

Both boys sat in silence: Elesiah thinking about being found out; Trent thinking about his mom. Elesiah knew if he were in Trent's situation, he would want his mom to know, in case something were to happen to him. He also knew Trent probably felt pressured keeping Elesiah's secret. So Elesiah took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well, come on if we are going to catch your mom at home before she goes to work. We got a lot of explaining to do." Trent jumped from his chair, excited. Elesiah stood up, his stomach already quivering with uneasiness. He knew he was doing the right thing… Wasn't he?

**Rochester, New York 1987****(Trent's house)**

"Mom, we got to talk. This is like super important." Trent gasped, catching his breath. He had ran the whole way to his house, to catch his mother in time. Elesiah was still blocks away. Trent's mom sat easily on the sofa, waiting on Trent to speak. Trent explained slowly, talking about how he had met Elesiah at the coffee shop, tried on the bracelet, and had gotten attacked in the alleyway. He paused as his mother began examining him. Several seconds later, he began to speak again. He told her how the boys couldn't see him, and neither had Elesiah when they met again in the restroom. Trent knew his mom was confused. So he did the only thing he could think of. He disappeared.

Immediately, his mother jumped up and began calling his name. She seemed frantic. "Mom, chill. I'm right here." Trent said, becoming visible again. She did calm down. Trent could barely hold laughter in when his mother spoke. "I'm going to kick that Elesiah boy's butt."


End file.
